


Grave

by Mieldyne



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitoshura fails to save his friend, and marks his grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bao](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bao).



It was entirely his own fault for being so careless… the half-demon was only trying to protect him. As he knelt down at the makeshift grave marker he had made for the summoner, a thought came into his head… Maybe because he interfered with the summoner’s fight, maybe that’s why he’s dead now.

And that made Shura mad.

"How dare you die on me… You said you would be there!" He growled, becoming annoyed and angered at himself, burying his face into his hands. He felt like he was finally getting to Raidou, becoming close even.

 

_"Raidou!!" The demon boy screamed, clutching onto the severely injured summoner during his last moments. The look on Shura’s face was of sheer horror, watching as Raidou’s gaze fall beyond him and into the abyss. Shura held onto him tightly, not caring that he was getting the summoner’s blood on him._

_"You’re… not supposed to fail… Don’t you dare-" Was all he could say before he realized that his companion was already gone. Having went limp and cold in his arms, eyes losing their life and shine. He couldn’t bear it, his mournful roar carried out and echoed across the Vortex._

 

Shura even told him his real name… and considered him a friend. And then this happens… everything and everyone he ever loved were stolen from him, especially when he was just learning to appreciate they are there.

Gouto quietly sat down next to him, eyeing the grave quietly, and then up to the teen.

"Naoki." The feline began, his green eyes cast unblinking up at the now tearful fiend.

"His death did not go in vain. He has done his duty as a protector, and has done it well. Now he may rest." The boy didn’t know what to say, and only growled in frustration, even as Gouto reared up on his hind legs and put his paws on Shura’s knee.

Shura turned his head slightly, then slowly moved his hand towards the cat, hesitating at first as if silently asking permission. Gouto knew what he wanted to do, and craned his neck a little more. He closed his eyes when the boy gently began rubbing his skull and ears for a few seconds.

"Yeah… I guess." Shura sobbed softly, removing his hand and letting it fall limb beside him. After a moment more of remorse, Shura stood up, with the little bombay next to him. He turned back to his friend’s grave and sighed.

"Good bye… Jouhei."


End file.
